


The Sunshine Prince and the Dragon

by KazeKaida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I love these dorks, M/M, Smut, Tattoos, horrible parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeKaida/pseuds/KazeKaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is a contract for hire. He does every thing from geting intel to killing.  He gets a job from Tokyo's biggest Yakuza head to be his son's personal 24/7  bodyguard until his sons wedding. He must live in the same house, care for and protect his clients son. But little does he know he got way more than he signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back ! I've been really busy lateley. This story is going to be kinda dark but I promise a happy ending! Hope you enjoy.

_"_ You monster! You killed him!"

 

_It was an accident. I didn't mean to....._

 

"Stay away from me!"

 

_Im sorry... I'm so sorry...._

 

"Look what you did you bastard!"

 

_Stop looking at me like that._

 

"Fucking Murderer **.** "

 

_Stop... Please.... I don't want this...._

 

Don't lie to yourself Tobio. 

 

_Stop it._

 

You want this. Its in your genes.

 

_I dont want this! I'm not a monster. I'm not like you!_

 

I see it in your eyes. You like the taste of their blood. Your bred to kill.

 

_Please. Dad stop please._

 

A beast who kills without any emotion. Everyone fears you. No one will ever love you. Not when carry that name.

 

_Stop.....Please_

 

My little Dragon

 

_No_

 

Dragon

 

_Don't call me that! I hate it!_

 

The merciless cold blooded beast.

 

_Stop!_

 

Dragon

 

**_STOP_ **

 

 

 

 


	2. Karasuno Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is 21 in this story.  
> Also, this isn't betaed so I apologize for any grammatical errors.

"Kageyama Tobio I presume?"

Kageyama looked up through the smoke of the bar. A tall man with slicked back hair and dark shades stood before the booth. He wore a black and orange pinstriped suit with black gloves. A cigarette hung losely from his lips. The man's whole look just screamed Yakuza.

"I am." Kageyama nodded and waved his hand towards an empty seat in front of him for the man to take.

The man slung his bodyover the chair as he sat and proper his feet up on the table.

 _Cocky_ Kageyama thought.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr.Kageyama. I've heard so much about you. So prestigious and so _young_ at that." The man said and held out his hand for Kageyama .

"Thank you Mr.-?"

"Ukai. Just call me Ukai."

"Thank you, ..... Ukai."

"There you go kid." The man, Ukai, laughed with a grin. "Well, let's get down to business shall we?"

Kageyama nodded. Leaning back on his chair he crossed his arms across his chest. His face set in its usual scowl. This guy was starting to get on his nerves.

"First, let's get something straight." Ukai said. His carefree grin turned serious. He unbuttoned the first few clasps on his suit and pulled down the collar of his shirt.

A large black crow with outstretched wings was inked onto his skin.

"You know who I work for."

 _Karasuno_. 

Kageyama nodded. Irritation started to claw at his stomach. This group would certainly be a pain in the ass.

Karasuno was the most powerful and most feared of the Yakuza in the whole city of Tokyo. No one crossed them and lived to tell the tale.Irritation started to claw at his stomach. This group would certainly be a pain in the ass.

"Good." Ukai's cheerful smile returned. "My boss has a job for you kid. A _very_ important job."

"What kind of job?"

"Well kid, you have to agree to do the job before I can tell you. Its one of those things that you just can't go around telling people." He said.

"I see." 

"If you take the job you will get paid quite handsomely. "

Kageyama bit the inside if his cheek. This guy was being very difficult. Waving a waiter over he grabbed a shot of whiskey and drowned it quickly. Hopefully some liquor would help him ease his frustration.

"The Dragon. Isn't that what they call you."

Kageyama's head snapped up. A growl almost escaped his throat. 

_Don't call me that._

"Yeah." Kageyama spat "What about it?"

"Well, kid. The boss asked specifically for you.  He wanted the famous _Dragon_ for this job. He wants you and only you. He'll do anything to get you to agree to this job by any means possible. Boss ain't afraid of using a little force."

Kageyama sighed in frustration. Last thing he needed right now was the biggest Yakuza head hunting down his sorry ass.

"Fine." Kageyama said "I'll take the job."

"Smart choice kid." Ukai said reaching over the table and clapping Kageyama on the shoulder. 

Kageyama stiffened at the sudden contact. He officially did not like this guy. Kageyama hated people touching him.

 He shrugged Ukai's hand off his shoulder. "So tell me what exactly what I agreed to now."

"Ah yes the job!" Ukai said as if he just remembered why he was here. " Well kid, to put it simply. We need you to be a bodygaurd for the boss' son."

"Couldn't you have gotten one of your guys to do that?" Kageyama scowled. 

"Well.Yes. But the boss want you. You see his kid is getting married in nine months to another groups daughter and some people arn't to happy about it. So we need some one with your abilities to protect him till the wedding. They say your as good as twenty men and the less people involved the less chance we have of someone turning on us." 

"There must be something else involved with this." Kageyama stated

"Your sharp kid." Ukai chuckled. " We need you to stay around the kid 24/7. He's in a house a little outside the city. You'll live there and make sure he didn't get harmed in anyway. Also, to make sure he didn't get into any kind of relationships. We can't have the getting wedding spoiled."

Great. Kageyama thought. I get to playbabysitter for nine months.

"Okay then. When do I start?" He asked Ukai.

"Sunday." 

24 hours to get what he needed packed.

"Here is the address you need to come to. Well take you the rest of the way. Also no weapons or bugs, you know, standard procedures." Ukai said the waved the waiter over. 

"Drink?" He asked

Kageyama nodded

"Whiskey on the rocks"

Ukai grabbed some glasses and slid the whiskey to Kageyama.

He held his glass up "A toast to fourtune , good health, and successful jobs!"

Kageyama reluctantly joined him with the toast. Their glasses clinking together before throwing the flaming liquor down their throats.

It was going to be a _long_ nine months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs or drink kids.


	3. Meatbuns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinat is a little cinnamonbun ball of sunshine. Who really likes meatbuns.

 

For the most part everthing went as Kageyama expected. He had arrived at the address they gave him. They did the usual pat down. Checked for bugs. The took his bag and threw a sack over his head and drove him to the house.

That was just the usual.

What Kageyama didn't expect was what happened next.

 The house wasn't exactly grand but it wasn't small either. Its was a regular Japanese style home like all the others he'd seen. It look big enough to accomatate a large family. A colorful well-kept garden adorned the front of the house.There where no bars, no guards, not even a camera in sight. It was so serene. So .... Peaceful.

"Here we are kid." Ukai said, he had tagged along to accompany him to the house. He handed Kageyama his bag.

"The Boss picked this place out himself! Very unsuspicious. It even has a pool and volleyball net in the back! Well, this will be your home for the next nine months so take a good look at it kid!"

Kageyama _really_ wanted to punch him. He defiantly didn't like being called _kid._

Ukai walked up to the front door followed closely by Kageyama.

Ukai knocked on the door in some kind of pattern. Kageyama heard the sound of foot steps and then the sound of a high pitched voice.

"Who is it?"

"Ukai"

"Answer the riddle first!  What is the little crows favorite food?" Asked the voice

"Meatbuns." Answered Ukai with a small chuckle.

_Meatbuns??? What kind of answer is that?_

There was sound of a deadbolt unlocking and door swung open. 

"Ukai!"

"Hey there Hinata. I brought your new body guard."

 A small slender boy with creamy skin and wild hair stared at him with large curious eyes.

"Wow! Your pretty scary looking! And tall!" Honey brown eyes looked up Kageyama through a messy of orange curls.

_No, your just really short_

"Hinata leave him alone." Ukai said and then pulled out a brown paper bag. "I brought you your favorite."

**"MEATBUNS!?!?"**

Ukai laughed and handed the bag to the Orange haired boy who then proceeded to stuff the contents in his mouth.

" Hinata this is Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama, this Hinata Shoyou."

"Helfro" Hinata said through a mouthful of food. 

Kageyama bowed. He didn't really want to since this person was probably way younger than he was but he was the Karasuno's Boss' Son.

" It is a pleasure to meet you Hinata-Sama."

Hinata gulped down the feast of his food before responding.

"Just Hinata. There is no need for suffixes." He smiled cheerfully. 

"Yes...Hinata"

"Okay!" Ukai clapped "Now that we are all acquainted I'm going to show Kageyama around the house."

"I'll go make snacks!" Hinata practically burst with excitment as he ran back inside the house.

_That boy had to much damn energy_

 ***

Ukai gave Kageyama the full tour of the house. There where Seven rooms in total; a master bed room where Hinata slept, a smaller bedroom where Kageyama would sleep, a spacious living room, an armory with enough equipment to take down a small army, a game room, a large training room and a fully furnished kitchen.

"Ta da!" Hinata exclaimed shoving a tray of food in front of their faces. 

Apparently making snacks meant taking crackers out of a box and putting jelly and peanut butter on them.

"Here!" The boy grabbed a cracker and held it up to Kageyama " Try one!"

"No thanks." Kageyama said gently pushing away the boys hand

"Suit youself. Just means more for me!" Hinata said and stuffed his mouth with the cracker. Crumbs falling out of his mouth and onto his shirt.

Ukai patted Hinata on the shoulder "Why don't you get some juice ?"

Hinata smiled at Ukai "Juice would go perfect with these!" He said and dashed out of the living room.

"Kageyama." 

Ukai stared down at him. His face fell from its cheerfulness once again.

"There is one thing I ask of you."

For a moment his feature grew soft as if he was thinking of a fond memory. But it was quickly replaced with a stone cold glare.

"If anything happens to Hinata. If he gets hurt in  ** _any_** way. You will pay with your **life**. Understand?"

Kageyama nodded

Ukai's smile returned. " Right answer kid." 

Ukai rose from his seat and dusted of his suit. "I'll be taking my leave now." He smirked and reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He lit the cigarette and blew out a deep breath of smoke.

"Good luck, Dragon." He said with a small smile.

And then he was gone.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. I'm not a Dumbass, Bakayama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! *insert evil laugh here*

"Did Ukai leave already?" Hinata asked as he walked back into the living room wearing a frilly pink apron holding a armful of grape juice boxes.

Kageyama half heartedly nodded.

Hinata let out an annoyed sound and dropped the juice boxes down on the coffee table next to the snacks. Hinata turned to Kageyama and looked at him expectantly for him to say something. Kageyama did not pick up on the awkward silence and continued to stare off into space.

"So," Hinata said, nervously shifting from one foot to the other, "Do you have any hobbies?"

Kageyama looked up at Hinata with a blank face

"No."

"Do you have any favorite TV shows?"

"No."

"Any friends?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No." Kageyama growled. "I don't have time for pointless stuff."

"Love is not pointless." Hinata said matter-of-factly .

Kageyama bit back a curse.  _This kid needs to mind his own damn business._

Hinata started to munch on some of the snacks when hisd face lit up with an idea.

"Hey Kageyama! Wanna watch a movie? I got a whole bookshelf full of all different kinds! I got action and horror and- whaa!" Hinata had jumped up to quickly and ran full speed into the side of the coffee table sending him tumbling face first towards the floor.

Without thinking Kageyama threw him arm out and caught Hinata by the waist.

"Watch where your going dumbass!" Kageyama hissed as he steadied Hinata

"I-Im not a dumbass Bakayama!" Hinata shot back. 

Hinata started to push away but stopped when pain shot up his leg. His eyes pricked with tears at the sudden burning sensation. Hinata looked down at his knee. It had started to bruise and blood tricked out of a cut. Hinata started to cry from the sudden pain.

Another thing Kageyama hated; People crying. 

Kageyama started to panic. He didn't know why the kid started crying or how to make him stop.

"Oi! Are you hurt or something?"

"I hur-rt m-my knee." Hinata sniffled. He mentally slapped himself for crying over a little cut.

 Kageyama inspected Hinata's knee.  "How the hell did you cut yourself on a table?" He yelled is disbelief.

"I-I don't-t know." Hinata mumbled as the tears started to flow faster.

 _Oh Fuck._ Kageyama thought.

"Okay, just stay right here and I'm going to try to find something to clean you up with." 

Kageyama stormed into the kitchen throwing open every cabinet.  _How am I supposed to keep this brat safe if he almost kills himself by running into a table!_ Kageyama thought.

 

 

**"Stay still damnit!"**

"But it stings!" Hinata wined as Kageyama dabbed his bloodied knee with a cotton ball soaked with rubbing alcohol.

Hinata tired to push Kageyama away with his foot but Kageyama caught him by the ankel and dragged him towards him until he sat between Kageyama's legs and carefully started to clean Hinata's knee again.

"Owww!That hurt!" Hinata whined

"Just shut up and stop being a child!" 

 "I'm not a child! I'm almost twenty two!"

"I thought you where a high schooler. Your to short to be older than 16."

"I'm not short! Everyone else is just freakishly tall!"

Kageyama snorted

Hinata face was red and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Bakayama" Hinata mumbled under his breath

"Oi! Do you want me to clean your cut or not?"

Hinata puffed his cheeks then reluctantly nodded a yes.

"Hinata." Kageyama said putting on his most serious face "You really need to be more careful. It's my job to protect you, okay? But I need you to help me by taking care of yourself got it?"

Hinata's face split into a smile and he whipped the tears away with his hand "Got it."

"Good," Kageyama said and finished applying the bandage, " Don't do anything stupid like that again or I'll kill your sorry ass!"

Hinata stuck his tounge out and gave Kageyama a smile brighter than the sun it self.

A smile so bright it could light even the darkest dragon's heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last line. Sappy wasn't it? Eh, romance is not my forte but I'm gonna try.


	5. Your my friend and that's an order

 

_Hot tears streaked down my cheeks. I was stretched out on my stomach with my wrists tied up above my head. Cold metal flushed against my bear chest._

_Your doing good Tobio. I'll be over soon._

_I braced my self for the familiar pain that set my nerves a blaze.Each nerve felt like was being dipped in acid and then torched with a flame thrower. When it came again I had to bite my lip to keep from passing out. I tasted the all to familiar fast of blood in my mouth._

_I screamed untill my throat was sore. Blood, tears, sweat and saliva collected in a pool_ _underneath me. I barley had enough energy to breath. I wanted to make the pain stop but I couldn't find the strength to. God, it hurt so much._

_Someone make it stop._

_"Kageyama."_

_My body was shaken roughly_

_"Kageyama!"_

_I groaned in pain._

_**"Kageyama! "** _

~~~~

 Kageyama's eyes snapped open. Hinata, who was leaning over him, was shoved backwards onto the floor.

"Jesus! What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kageyama demanded. His eyes wide with surprise.

"You where screaming." Hinata said as he pulled himself off the floor.

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing worth losing sleep over." Kageyama grumbled and flopped back down on his bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

" It sounded like you where in a lot of pain." Concern laced Hinata's voice

"Well, it was nothing" Kageyama barked and flipped over so his back was to Hinata

"You wanna talk about it? My mom always said it was good to talk about that stuff."

"No thanks" Kageyama said sourly

" Come on Kageyama. You've been here for three weeks now and you've barley spoken. "

"Why do you care? After nine months I'll be out of here and you'll never see me again.

"I just-..." Hinata sighed "I dunno. I guess. Well, that maybe we could be friends. You always have this pissed look on your face and you seem, well, kinda lonely."

Kageyama rolled over and looked Hinata strait in the eye "I am not lonely neither do I need pointless thing like friends. Now if you don't mind. _I am going back to sleep_ " and with that he pulled the covers back over his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Hinata growled and yanked off the covers off of Kageyama. 

"What the hell!" Kageyama yelped in surprise as the cold morning air collided with his skin.

Throwing the covers on to floor Hinata set his face in the most menacing look he could, which really looked like a cute mad puppy, and thruster an accusive finger out at Kageyama.

"Kageyama Tobio, as of now I'm enacting my first order!" Hinata declared " You are going to be my friend for the rest of your contract and that's final!"

 _What the fucking hell??? That's the shittiest order I've ever heard!_ Kageyama's jaw dropped in disbelief. 

"Well? Do you understand?" Hinata asked snapping Kageyama out of his thoughts.

"U-understood." Kageyama stuttered. He was still in awe. How was this kid supposed to be the next Yakuza head if he giving him orders to be his  _friend_.

 Hinata gave Kageyama a bright smile. His golden caramel eyes shined with satisfaction. 

 "Now." Hinata said " Get your lazy butt out of bed! We got a friendship to celebrate!"

Kageyama groaned. _This is gonna be hell on earth._


	6. Don't cry over spilt coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm not dead after all! I had been having a real big writers block with this chapter and I wanted to get it finished before I went back to school..... So, I hope you enjoy!

  
Today was absolute torture. Kageyama couldn't wait until this job over.

 

Hinata had dragged him out the house at seven am and forced him to drive into the town for 'friend bonding time'

 

Which turned out to be a complete disaster in Kageyama's mind.

 

First Hinata had steered him into a café for breakfast. It was a small homey shop, decorated with hand crafted items, pastel painted walls, and comfy furnishings. Hinata had ordered a large caramel frappacino with two blueberry danishes while Kageyama had just ordered coffee with extra milk. Hinata beamed at the barista when she handed him his order and Kageyama swore she blushed a little. Hinata practically skipped over to a table at the front window of the store with two barstools stood facing each other over the expanse of a simple high table.

 

"Isn't it just a beautiful day Kageyama?" Hinata inquired resting his head in his hands as he beamed up at Kageyama over his drink.

 

"Yeah" Kageyama mumbled scanning the café for potential threats.

 

He could hear Hinata start to ramble on what they could do today to strengthen their "friendship". Kageyama mostly tuned him out as he scoped out the area, he picked up bits and peices every once in a while, but he slowly found his gaze drawn towards Hinata.

 

For the first time in three weeks Kageyama found himself truly looking at Hinata.

 

The way the morning rays filtered through the window bounced of his wild orange hair. The way each curl somehow seemed to be expertly placed making his messy mop of hair seem oddly exotic.

  
Hinata's eyes where a caramel swirl of golden honey dew. They sparkled with genuine curiosity and awe. Like precious gem stones in the spotlight.

  
His pale creamy skin kissed slightly by the sun leaving a golden sheen and faded freckles painted across his nose, his cheeks and down his slender neck.

  
Hinata took a sip of his drink. His pale pink lips sucking lazily on the straw. When he was satisfied he let go of the straw with a soft pop and licked a spot of frappacino that had escaped the straw, leaving his lips glistening. Kageyama wondered what would happen if he were to lean over and just.....

  
Kageyama mentally slapped himself.

  
He was _NOT_ letting his mind go there. Not in a million years.

"Kageyama? Are you even listening?" Hinata asked

  
"Huh?.. Uh, yeah, sure." Kageyama mumbled as he snapped out his trance.

  
"No you weren't. You where totally spacing out on me." He pouted.

  
"No. I was just thinking."

  
"Don't think to hard Bakayama." Hinata stuck out his tounge at him and leaned over the table towards Kageyama.

  
The sudden invasion of his space suprised Kageyama causing him to instictivly lash out and he smacked Hinata's hand away. Hinata lost his balance and the table started to wobble but he managed to catch himself on the table and stable it. But not before he knocked off a cup of coffee spilling it all over the front of Kageyama's pants.

  
"Shit!" Kageyama cursed jumping up from his seat.

Thankfully the coffee had cooled considerably so at least it didn't burn him.

"Oops?" Hinata's eyes went wide with realization and slight fear on how Kageyama would react.

  
Anger bubbled in the pit of Kageyama's stomach and he _really_  felt like punching Hinata in the face.  
Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
_Breath_. He thought. Calm down and just _breath_.

  
He was gonna fucking kill this dumbass one day.

  
The barista had noticed the commotion and had rushed over with some napkins. Hinata had tried to clean up the mess but the barista had _insisted_  that he not lift a finger.

  
When the mess was finally cleaned up and Kageyama had stopped starring daggers into Hinata's head. 

 

"Hey, Kageyama." Hinata said turning back too Kageyama " I want to say that I'm really sorry about th-"  
Hinata suddenly burst out laughing

  
"What's so funny dumbass?" Kageyama scowled

  
"It looks like you wet your self!" Hinata said between giggles.

  
Kageyama looked down at his pants.

  
Well, it did.

The whole front area of his crotch and inside of his thighs was soaked. Hestarted to feel the liquid start seep deeper into his clothes making them extremely uncomfortable.

  
Kageyama felt his face heat up.

  
"Come on" Hinata said slightly out of breath from his earlier fit. " I know a place where we can fix you up."

 

* * *

 

"Suga?" Hinata called out as he opened the door.

  
Hinata had led him down a few blocks to a little hole in the wall clothing store. It was one of those small but classy kind of places.

  
A black sign with ' K. Velvet ' scrawled lacross the front in large cursive letters lined with silver.

  
"Suga? You here?" Hinata called again as Kageyama closed the door.

  
"Just a second!"

  
A slim young man with dashing silver hair and a mole under his right eye appeared from behind a counter. His face split into a warm smile as soon as he spotted them.

  
"Hinata! Is so good to see you! How are you doing darling?" The man, Suga, greeted Hinata warmly

  
"I'm fine. Is business going good?" Hinata asked

  
" Better than ever! You know that idea you gave me last time? It was a hit with the customers! I don't know what I'd do without you." Suga's smile suddenly faded into a worried frown. " Hinata why are you here? Your fitting isn't till next month."

  
Hinata gave a nervous laugh and scratched behind his ear.  
" I'm not here for me. I'm here for my friend-who is also my new guard- here cause I kinda split coffee all over him and now it looked like he wet himself."

  
Suga behind Hinata to see Kageyama standing there awkwardly in his stained pants and had to cover his mouth to stiffle a laugh.

  
"You two come on back and I'll work my magic."

Kageyama stood in one of those fancy changing booths with three paneled mirrors in front of him and a red velvet curtain which was the only thing separating him from Suga and Hinata. He was stripped down to only his shirt and boxers. He had gladly gotten rid of the now ruined jeans and was instructed to stash put until Suga had returned.

  
"I think I found the perfect pair!" Kageyama heard Suga exclaim as he yanked open the curtain causing Kageyama to jump slightly.

  
" Sorry, didn't mean to scare you hun!" Suga smiled apologetically. "Here," he said handing Kageyama a folded pare of jeans "Try these on."

  
Kageyama hesitantly accepted the clothes. They where skinny jeans. They went exactly Kageyama's style. He preferred something you could move around in and was comfortable. These looked like neither of those.

  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Try them on!"

  
"Should you leave first?"

  
"I have to make sure it fits right." Suga said matter of factly putting his hands on his hips.

  
Kageyama was so done by this point. He had no will to argue so me grumbled a fine and proceeded to put on the jeans. He gotten them all the way up and had started to button them but Suga stopped him.

" Take off your shirt so I can check if they fit around the waist." He instucted

Kageyama's shoulder visibly tensed "I'd rather not" his voice hardened in warning

"Come on we are all men here. Nothing to be ashamed of."

  
Suga watched him intently as he spoke. Watching Kageyama's reaction to every word.

  
_Bingo_ Suga thought to himself.

  
"Just stop being a baby about it and take your shirt off."

  
Kageyama gave Suga a death glare but it didn't faze him one bit.

  
"You know. I work for the boss to. Broke my arm in a tussle. I was left in an alley for day and the bone never set right. Now I can't even fire a gun without excruciating pain much less lift a box without someone's help," Suga said rubbing his arm absently. "But I can still hold a needle and a thread so now I'm here."

  
Suga sighed and looked Kageyama straight in the eye, "There ain't nothing I haven't seen boy, now suck it and just do what I say so we can see if the damn clothes fit right."

 

Kageyama growled in annoyance as he slipped his shirt over his head. He felt the prickel of hot needles on the back of his neck. He could feel it starring at him. Burning holes of guilt into his skin like acid.

  
Suga let out a slight 'oh' as he took in the sight of Kageyama's back. " So the rumors where true." He murmured.

  
Kageyama screwed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing. He couldn't let him self go back there.

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think abo-_

  
"Stop." Suga said rubbing his temples in discomfort " Your thinking so hard your making _my_  head hurt."

  
"S-sorry" Kageyama stuttered and instictivly ducked his head down. His hard demeanor had suddenly vanished and turned submissive. 

  
Suga stated at him with wide eyes. The puzzle prices had come together for him. His eyes filled with sorrow as he looked at Kageyama.

  
"You poor thing." Suga said quitely and stood there for a moment. Finally realizing what those little puzzle peices meant.

  
"It's okay. I understand. I used to be a profiler." Suga said as he checked the waist band of the jeans to see how they fit.

" It was my job to figure out a persons past and motives just by the way they talk or how they react. I guess the habit never died." He said with a small chuckle.

  
"There you go! All set. They fit perfectly. And they don't look to bad if I say so myself." Suga said and gave Kageyama a gental smile.

  
"Thanks for the jeans. I can pay you now."

  
Kageyama started to pull out his wallet but Suga stopped him.

  
"No need. This one is on the house."

  
Kageyama made a surprised face but put his wallet back in his pocket and bowed in thanks.

  
"Kageyama." Suga said right before he turned to go catch up with hinata who was waiting in the lounge for him. "I'll won't tell a soul. I promise."

 

* * *

 

  
Suga bit the inside of his lip. His stomach churrned with worry. Something was off. But he just couldn't put his finger on it

 

 


	7. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kags, it'll get batter soon I promise~

   Kageyama laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. There was bags under his eyes, his hair was a complete mess and his face was set in a scowl.

  
   Kageyama had really started to feel frustrated with himself lately. He had no idea what the thoughts in his head where coming from. Everything Hintata did drove him mad in the weirdest ways.Kageyama had never felt like this before. His heart would beat faster, his brain faltered and the blood in his veins became hot. What made it worse was he had no idea how to deal with it. All he knew is he hated that Hinata made him feel like that.

  
   It wasn't like Kageyama could get away from the brat. He _lived_  with him. He had to go everywhere he went and do everything he did with out complaint (But he sure was complaining in his head).  
He had been dragged to the store, the Coffee shop, and Suga's Clothing store on multiple occasions. Even going to the Zoo or the Aquarium was becoming a common place for Kageyama to be. He was sure his hair would start going gray if this madness didn't end.

  
Kageyama rolled over to check the time.

  
It was 5:45 in the morning

  
_Great,_ he thought. I've only gotten three hours of sleep.

  
   Kageyama dragged his hands down his face and tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

  
   Kicking off his sheets Kageyama grabbed his clothes; which at the moment where his only clean pair, so he made a mental note to do laundry later if he didn't get dragged into one of Hinata's 'Friend Bonding Time' fiascoes. Kageyama had thankfully remembered to lock the bathroom door, after an incident where Hinata had barged in on him while he was changing and had gotten an eyefull before Kageyama could cover himself, he is tryig to make locking it a habit. After he had fnished in the bathroom Kageyama threw on his black T-shirt and the jeans that Suga-san had given him and went into the kitchen to make breakface.

  
   The only ' _normal_ ' thing Kageyama was actually good at was cooking. Now, he wasn't a master chef or anything but his cooking skills where nothing to sneeze at. It came from many years of trial and error from being his own one and only support system. He could cook just about anything if he put his mind to it and, even though he would never admit to it, he actually really enjoys cooking. Watching Kageyama cook is one of the seven wonders of the world and its practically the only time you see him relax, even if it is only a little bit.

  
Today Kageyama was whipping up a traditional America style breakface. Buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup that cascaded like waterfalls down the sides with yellow fluffy scrambled eggs and golden crisp toast.

  
Just as he was making coffee for the both of them Hinata stumbled into the kitchen.

  
Kageyama had to remind himself not to stare.

  
  Hinata's hair was a wild orange mess and his hazel eyes where glazed with sleep. He wore an oversized tan shirt that had Meat Bun Lover written in big letters on the front with only a pair of black boxers peaking out from underneath.

  
"G'morning" Hinata mumbled sleepily.

  
"Morning." Kageyama replied blandly and set down their meal on the table.

  
Hinata practically jumped into his sea, his mouth was already starting to water.

  
"Thank you for the meal!" Hinata said quickly before diving into his food.

  
Kageyama found it absolutely mind boggleing how such a small person could eat so much so fast. Hinata had devoured six pancakes, two helping of egges and gulped down a large cup of extra sweetened coffee before Kageyama was even halfway through his.

  
"You really need to slow down when you eat you know. You gonna make your self sick.'" Kageyama warned.

  
"I haven't gotten sick yet!" Hinata pointed out proudly.

  
Kageyama resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

  
Hinata had just put his plate in the sink when a suddenly a tune started blaring. It was a an annoying popular pop song, one of those that the radio stations played to much to often so much that it would get stuck in your head for months.

  
"That's my phone! Sorry!" Hinata exclaimed and vaulted over the couch to the table where his cell was vibrating. Quickly Hinata answered the phone

  
"Hello?"

  
A smile split across his face

  
"Yatchi! How are you?"

  
"I'm good! What's the matter?"

  
Hinata went silent for a bit.

  
Kageyama had noticed over the last month that the only times Hinata is quiet is when he is either sleeping, eating or thinking. He does this thing where he bites his bottom lip and his brows furrow in concentration.

  
"Of course! I'll see you then! Bye!" Hinata replied and ended the call.

  
"What was that all about ?" Kageyama asked uninterestedly as he sipped his coffee.

  
" We are going on a date!"

  
Kageyama almost choked on his drink.


	8. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know this update is late but I've been really busy with school T_T

Kageyam gripped the steering whel so tight his knuckles where white. He almost had a heart attack when Hinata had boldly announced that they where going on as date. And apparently date means rushing out the door and driving to his family's botanical gardens to meet on of his 'Friends'.

  
Hinata sat beside Kagyama in the passenger seat. He should be labeled a driving hazard. Hinata had settled into a light blue sweater that made his eyes pop and a pair of tan shorts that showed off his beautiful legs. The way his head bobbled when he talked and the way his delicate hands moved as he excited explained another one his wild dreams where absolutely distracting.

  
"You'll love Yatchi! We've been buddies since we where four. She's really good with plants. The way she can make then grow is like bwaa!" Hinata exclaimed practically jumping out of his seat as he talked. His smile widened as they pulled into the parking lot.

  
Everywhere you looked pastel colors burst forth from green shoots. Trees chirped with birds and the flowers swayed with the tune of the breeze. Bees created a quiet hum while butterflies seemed to sashe in the warm air.

  
Hinata took a deep breath as soon as he left the car. He let the sweet scent fill his senses. The rays of sun bathed him in warmth. The breeze felt good on his skin and the gental atmosphere made him smile.

  
"Kageyama-Kun, do you have a favorite flower?" Hinata inquired

  
"No, I don't really like flowers." Kageyama answered

  
"Huh? Why not!"

  
"They serve no real purposes and they die easily."

  
"People can die easily to Bakayama. You like people don't you?"

  
Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. This brat had been living with him for three weeks now and he still doesn't get it.

  
"Just forget it..." Kageyama sighed

  
Hinata looked like he was about to say something when a soft sweet voice called out to him.

  
"Hinata-chan!" A girl with short blonde hairwaved excitedly at Hinata. She was wearing pink garden gear and held a watering can in one hand.

  
Hinata's face split into a dazaling smile "Yatchi-chan!"

  
Hinata bounded over to the girl and tackled her into a hug.

  
"It feels like forever since I last saw you." Hinata pouted.

  
"I've been swamped with work lately." Yatchi replied setting her watering can down without breaking the hug. "I've missed you." She said resting her head on Hinata's shoulder.

  
Kageyama felt his heart tug painfully.

  
Hinata suddenly released her "I almost forgot!"

  
He graves her hand and pulled her to over to wear Kageyama had been watching."This is my new bodyguard Kageyama-Kun. Kageyama this is Yatchi."

Kageyama looked at Yatchi. She was small. Probably no taller the Hinata.

  
"H-hi Kageyama-kun." Yatchi shyly held out her hand.

  
"Hello" Kageyama replied blandly and shook her hand.

  
"Stop being scary Bakayama." Hinata said and stuck out his tounge

  
"I'm not trying to be sacry you dumbass!" Kageyama barked as he dropped Yatchi's hand to swat at Hinata who jumped quickly out of the way of Kageyama with a laugh.

  
"Baka!" Hinata smiled mockingly "If you keep scowling your face is gonna get stuck and then you'll never get a girlfriend!"

  
"That's it you little-"

  
Hinata broke of into a run laughing as he doged around the flower beds in the fields and Kageyama chased after him.

Yatchi couldn't help but smile at the duo as they chased each other around the garden. The smile that was plastered on Hinata's face was priceless. Maybe Suga-kun was right...

* * *

  
Yatchi set out the picnic and made the boys go wash up before they where even allowed to set foot on the blanket. She finally got them settled down after a bit of coaxing but after food was mentioned they striatend up instantly. The boys settled down on by Yatchi's sides as she passed them food. They both where a little out of breath from all of the running but they practically inhaled their ham sandwiches and chips.

  
"So any news about the thing yet?" Hinata whispered to Yatci between mouthfuls.  
"Oh yes actually. What do think about a White Lily as the main vocal point? They are fairly popular for this kind of thing." She said a little to loudly forgetting about Kageyama.

  
Kageyama looked up from his sandwich "What thing?"

  
Yatchi looked up in surprise "Um well I don't know if Hinata really wants to-" Kageyama cut her off.

  
"What is this thing" he growled in annoyance.

  
Hinata's face went red "Well... Um .." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously " its my w-wedding. Its coming up this June."

  
Kageyama made an ' _oh_ ' expression.  
"Yeah." Hinata sighed

  
"I'm going to go get some more food." Yatchi said excusing herself from the picnic.

  
There was a awkward pregnant silence between them. Hinata's face had faded to a light pink but his nerves still felt like they where burning.

  
"So, what's your fiancé like?" Kageyama asked quietly

  
"Um. I don't know actually. I've never met her." Hinata said shyly.

  
"What?" Kageyama said in surprise. "You've _never_ met her?"

  
"Yeah, crazy isn't it? Its like some kind of cheesy romance novel." He looked down at the ground absently running his hand through the grass. "She's the daughter of another big Yakuza so my father is making me marry her. Its like one of thoes political marriage from the 1600's. He says it'll be good for the ' _family_ '."

  
Kageyama sat there in silence. What was he supposed to say to _that_?

He had never seen Hinata so sad and solemn before. He had a strong urge to wrap him up in his arms and tell him everything was going to be alright but he pushed it down. He had heard of these kind of things before but he never seen someone who was part of it. He had always just taken orders. He never had the time or the fucks honestly to even think about what the people higher up the food chain went through. Much less care.

  
Something felt heavy in his stomach. He knew this feeling but he had spent years on perfecting keeping it away. So why was it coming back now. He hated it. It made him feel sick and ache all over. Like he was being eaten from the inside out.

  
Hinata must have sensed Kageyama's uncomfortableness and changed the subject.  
"So, question, what would you have as a job, other than my body gaurd of course?" He inquired with a smile

  
The question caught him by surprise.

  
What _would_ he do? If he had been born into a normal life with a normal family.

  
"I... I don't know." He mumbled

  
"Really? You can't think of anything?"

  
Kageyama shook his head no. He looked up at the other boy taking in how the sun reflected so beautifuly of his face."Well, what about you Hinata, what would you do?" He asked.

  
"Oh that's easy!" Hinata smiled "I'd want to be a teacher!" He made a big swapping motion with his arms and laughed.

  
Kageyama felt a slight tug at the corner of his lips, he tried to go through with his body, pulling the muscles around his mouth.

  
Hinata stared in surprise.

  
"Are you trying to smile Bakayama?" He laughed " That's the scariest smile I've ever seen. " Hinata fell over in a heap of giggles.

  
"Hey don't laugh!" Kageyama hissed embarrassedly

  
"I'm sorry - _giggle-_ but  - _giggle-_ you have the - _giggle-_ creepiest - _giggle-_ smile!"

  
"I got ice cream!" Yatchi announced as she bounded over to them " oh. Having fun are we?" She said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gay babies.  
> NEXT CHAPTER SOON I PROMISE


	9. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a rather short chapter but the next one is going to be longer and with lots of feels and angst.

_Hot. Everything was hot. Smoke burned at my eyes and clogged my lungs. I could feel the flames around me but I couldn't tell where they were. My head hurt like hell. I tried to wipe the soot from my face and I felt something warm and sticky. I pulled my hand back in confusion and it was covered in blood. I tried to move but I was strapped to my seat by a seat belt._

  
_Then there where hands. Someone had tore the car door open and started to unbuckle me. I couldn't see their face but they where crying. Or was it me that was crying? I couldn't tell. The world was a blur around me. The person finally tore the seat belt loose and quickly pulled me from the car._

  
_The person pulled me to their chest and started to comfort me. Whipeing the dirt and blood from my eyes and soflty cooing comforting words. I felt calmed by them despite the chaos of crackle of flames, blaring of sirens and the harsh shouts of men that I heard around me. I felt safe in their arms._

  
_But then that ended._

 

 

* * *

 

Kageyama woke with start. He didn't know why but something in guty told him something was wrong. Quickly he threw on some sweatpants and grabbed his gun from under his pillow. Quietly as he could he cautiously crept through the house. He could hear a rustling in the living room. Kageyama pressed his back against the wall. There was someone in the living room but he couldn't get a good look at them without exposing himself.

  
"Freeze!" Kageyama growled as he threw himself around the corner locked, loaded and ready to shoot.  
Hinata jumped and dropped the book he was holding and it fell on his foot earning a pained yelp from him.

  
"What the hell Bakayama!" Hinata cursed hopping on one foot from the pain.

  
"Don't what the hell me! Your the one fucking through the living room in the middle of the night like some kind of fucking thief.

  
"I was getting a book you idiot! And put the gun away for heavens sake!" Hinata shot back as his face turned red.

  
Kageyama irritably shoved the gun in a dresser drawer near by for safe keeping and turned to Hinata.  
"Why the hell are you up at this goddamn hour anyway?"

  
"I going to read a book." Hinata replied defensively.

  
"That's bull shit and you know it" Kageyama snapped "I've lived here for three months and the only time I see you read is when your looking at the instructions on how to microwave meat buns."

  
"I read all the time! You just never pay attention."

  
The irony almost made Kageyama laugh. How could he _not_ pay attention to Hinata? He just had this presence to him. Like a warm ball of energy that never seemed to fade.

  
"I'm going to make coffee." Hinata scoffed and started to make his way to the kitchen.

  
"Hinata." Kageyama called. "Is something wrong?" He asked as if it had just occurred to him.

Hinata lip twitched "I'm fine."

  
"Your lying."

  
"No, I'm not. I'm perfectly fine."

  
For the first time that night Kageyama really looked at Hinata. His honey brown eyes where dulled and dark circles hung around them. Hinata's skin was pailer than usual to the point it looked a sickly color. His hair had lost some of its wild floof and drooped on his head. Worry creased his face and he didn't seem fully there, like his mind was somewhere else.

  
"No your not" Kageyama pushed "What's wrong."

  
"Its nothing." Hinata brushed Kageyama questions off.

  
" _No_ it isn't."Kageyama growled and grabbed Hinata's wrist and forced the shorter boy to face him. " Don't try to fucking bull shit me Dumbass. I'm not blind."

  
Kageyama was taken back at how fragile Hinata looked at that second. His eyes where wide on his small face as if he would start crying. The smallest push could shatter him into a billion species like glass.Kageyama suddenly felt the burning urge to comfort him and fix what ever was wrong but he didn't know how.

  
"I-i... I" Hinata's shoulders slacked and he looked down at the floor with a face of defeat. "My Father, Boss, sent a me message yesterday." He confessed.

  
"When was this" Kageyama questioned in surprise.

  
"You where in the bathroom. The carrier slipped the note under the door." Hinata stared at his shoes and  
Kageyama let go of Hinata's wrist "Look at me."

  
Hinata didn't move.

  
" _Look at me_." Kageyama growled

  
Slowly Hinata raised his head and his eyes met Kageyama's hesitantly.

  
"He-" Hinata stuttered, his eyes brimming with fear and dread.

  
"He wants to meet tomorrow at The House." He said quietly.


	10. Father Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leme just say this. SCHOOL IS AN ABSOLUTE NIGHTMARE FOR AP STUDENTS.

Kageyama stood off to the side where Hinata a sitting stiff and ridged on a large couch with His father sitting across of him in a large velvet plush chair with a decorated glass table with drinks between them.

"How has my favorite son been? Looking forawad to your wedding I hope." Hinata father's voice rang out startling Hinata out his thoughts.

  
"Ah yes, Sir" Hinata replied in a shaky voice

  
"Now what did I tell you about calling me that? Call me dad for fucks sake" His father said low chuckle.  
"Yes, ... Dad"

  
"There we go!" He gave another laugh and then grabbed a bottle of whiskey, pouring him a glass.

  
"Want a drink?" He asked.

  
Hinata shook his head and Kageyama took a glass.

  
"Thank you." Kageyama said and threw back his drink.

  
Hinata looked nothing like his father, Kageyama thought. He was your stereotypical Yakuza; tall, broad, muscular, eyes of hardened steel and of course bold tattoos covered his body which is very much unlike Hinata's small skinny body. Even their hair was different with hinata fiery orange unruly locks versus his fathers strait black hair. The only thing they had in common was their caramel eyes.

  
" _So_ ," Hinata's father said putting down his already empty glass,his demeanor changing from light to serious in a split second " have you decided when you want to take your first blood? "

  
Hinata visibly started to shake.

  
First blood, Kageyama remembered, it was a ritual of the Yakuza for children to draw blood from another for like a right of passage shit.

  
"N-no"

  
His father pinched the bridge of his noes.

  
"Why not? I've given you 5 _damned_ months."

  
"I-I don-n't"

  
"You don't _what_? Stop your _fucking_ stuttering!"

  
"I don't want to." Hinata managed to spit out.

  
"You don't what?" Hinata's father stood up suddenly sending a glass shattering to the floor. Walking around the table he grabbed Hinata by the front of his shirt " **YOU** don't want take _your_ first _blood_?" He laughed.

  
Tears where streaming of Hinata's eyes and his mouth let out small pitiful sounds. His hands helplessly clutched at his fathers arms in an attempt to make him let go.

  
Kageyama had to force himself to stay still. He wanted to rip Hinata free but he knew that would only make it worse for both of them. He had to clench his hands to keep himself grounded.

  
"Your a worthless price of shit." He said shaking Hinata so hard he swore he could have given him whiplash.

  
"P-ple... please.. stop" Hinata choked out through his gasping.

  
_...."Daddy please" I cried. My lungs burned for air. "Daddy please stop it hurts. "...._

  
"You need to grows a fucking backbone"

  
_Hands hit my face. My skull hit the floor with a crack and warm blood trickled down my face, getting into my eyes and mouth.._

  
"How about we carve up him over there huh?"

  
_Stop it please **god** stop it_

  
"He's a grown man he can take it"

  
**_Stopstopstop_ **

  
"No I can't please don't hurt him please!"

  
Kageyama shut his eyes

  
"If you won't do it I will then!"

  
_God make it go away_

  
"No! I'll do it! Please don't hurt him! I'll do it I promise!"

  
When Kageyama opened his eyes again Hinata stood in front of him with a knife aimed at his stomach. His was still crying, his lips quivering and his whole body was shaking. His eyes pleaded for help as he took another unsteady step closer.

  
For a split second he saw his younger self. So small and afraid just wanting to survive.

  
"Its okay." Kageyama whispered as he grabbed Hinata wrist and drove the knife into his side.  
Blood seeped through his clothes and ran down his hand. He could feel Hinata hanging onto him, crying apologies over and over into the crook of his neck.

  
Kageyama looked up over at Hinata's father who stood there watching with a hawks gaze. His face that was set in a outmost frown turned into a sinister smirk "I'll go get a medic"he said and then left without another word.

  
"I'm so sorry, I'm such a horrible friend. I'm sorry." Hinata bumbled through his apologizes as he started to cry harder and started hugging Kageyama. "I'm so sorry" he balled over and over.   
Kageyama sighed, wincing at the pain when he moved, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ive been stabbed before, I'm gonna be fine you dumbass."

 


	11. The Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've started a new dose of my ADD meds today so please tell me if it affects my writing (For good or for worse)

Kageyama had woken up to an intense burning sensation in his stomach. The familiar burn of his nerves being set aflame quickly dismmised any drowsiness he may of had. Gritting his teeth he slowly attempted to sit up, he knew he needed to change his bandages,but of course his body had other plans.  
Flames of pain ripped through his side with every movement. He tried not to let out a groan that was constantly threatening to release itself in fear that he would disturb Hinata, who was sleeping down the hall. The boy could sleep through a hurricane but _god forbid_ Kageyama make the smallest noise and the boy would come running to him.

  
Shakily he grabbed the nights and for support as he tried to stand. His legs were unsteady and shaky from a day spent bed ridden. With his free hand he struggled to search for the lamp switch in the dark. After some mindless fumbling he finally found it and switched it on. He sqiunted his eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the dim brightness of the the lamp, before he attamped to move.  
He scanned the room, looking for where he last left the med kit, which laid on the other side of the room on his desk where the contents laid haistily thrown out across the wooden surface from his frantic rush to stop his gushing wound.

  
He silently cursed himself for not thinking about moving it closer to the bed beforehand.  
Carefully he took a few cautiouse steps forward, leaving the safety of the nights and to half-drag half-stagger to the wall. Kageyama let out a deep sigh, the pressure of standing finally released, as he leaned against the wall. He looked up at the med kit on the desk, he wasn't even half way there yet, but thankfully this wasn't the biggest room so he could probably make it. But the pulsing pain of the wind on his stomach made him consider calling for Hinata.

  
Kageyama let out a painful laugh. The orange fuzz ball would probably be more trouble than help. When Hinata had finally managed to get them home, he was a mess, snot and tears where running down his face, his words for the most part an incoherent mess of Sorry's and mumbled curses, and with the height differece coupled with Kageyama's fatigue from blood loss left Hinata to have to practically drag Kageyama to the his bedroom. Kageyama had to threaten to let himself bleed to death if the boy didn't leave him so he could bandage himself up. When he decided he had given himself a long enough break, he slowly push of the wall, and drunkenly staggered over to the desk.

  
Unfortunately in his pain buzzed haze he managed to trip over his own feet and stumbled to the floor, landing square on his back, with a load think. The initial impact with the hard floor made him moan in pain. The sudden increase of pain from his stomach made his let of small groans. He attempted to roll over onto his side to get up but with no avail.

  
Fuck.

  
No more than ten seconds later did he hear the rithmic thumping of footsteps down the hall.

  
"Kageyama! Are you okay?" Hinata called out as he swung open the door.

  
"Down here."

  
"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" Hinata rushed over to Kageyama who laid out on his back in the middle of the floor.

  
"I fell down you dumbass, now stop yelling and help me up."

  
"Opps sorry." Hinata apologized as knelt down and hooked his arm under Kageyama shoulder.

"Be gentle and don't yank my fucking arm out." Kageyama barked.

"I'm not Bakayama." Hinata shot back.

  
Carefully as he could Hinata lifted Kageyama up, he thanked the gods for all the years of volleyball he played in highschool cause Kageyama was fucking heavy, shifting Kageyama's weight onto his shoulders,(granted Kageyama hasd to half squat to bring him down to Hinata's height) and lead him to the bed. Gently, Hinata lifted Kageyama down on to the plush bed, making sure he didn't injure Kageyama's wound even further.

  
Kageyama couldn't tell if it was from the pain or Hinata's warm breath on his neck but his whole head felt dazed. Hinata quickly went to grab the needs medicine and bandages and put the on them on the bed beside Kageyama

  
"Thanks." Kageyama mumbled not looking Hinata in the eye and put one hand where the blood had seeped through his clothing and the other had started to reach for the supplies.

  
"No" Hinata slapped Kageyama's hands away. " I don't want you to hurt yourself further, I'll change the bandages."

  
Kageyama almost snorted. "Do you even know how to change bandages?"

  
"Yeah .... I've been researching all night how to take care of stab wounds" Hinata admitted sheepishly.

  
~~How the fuck does someone look so cute when they are a complete mess???~~

Hinata started to reach for Kageyama and he instantly tensed up.

  
"Good grief Bakayama, I'm not going to hurt you I promise."

  
Hinata's shifted so that he sat directly behind Kageyama.

  
"The cut is in my stomach not my back _dumbass_."

  
"I read that its better to cut the bandage on the opposite side of the wound so you don't accidentally irritate it, stupid."

  
Kageyama let out a sound of irritation.

  
Kageyama could feel the bed shift and the warmth of small fingers brush up against the underside of the hem of his shirt.

  
"Stop."

  
"What _now_ baka? I just have to take your shirt off."

  
"Don't"

  
"Are you embarrassed or somthing ? We are both guys here."  
"Its not that! Its just... I-"

  
_I don't want you to be scared of me._

  
"Kageyama please just let me just change out your bandages. I don't know what your so scared of but I promise what ever it is its okay."

  
Kageyama could feel Hinata's body heat from behind him. He was so close if he just leaned back a little he could fall into the small boys arms. It would be to easy, to not fight against whatever these feelings where inside him, but to just melt into the warm fuzzy feeling. He was too tired to fight, his body was heavy and his eyes where screaming for rest and the fear of these feeling had started to slowly ebb away the longer the time he spent with Hinata.

  
Kageyama sighed in defeat and gave the smallest of nods to Hinata.

  
"Okay" he said, his voice sounding smaller and more tired than he wanted it to.

  
He felt Hinata's warm fingers slid back under his shirt, leaving warm trails of soft sparks, as the boy lifted the bloddied shirt over his head.

  
"Oh"

  
Kageyama barley heard Hinata whispered gasp.

  
He could feel Hinata's eye's burning holes into his back, he felt the familiar sickly feeling in his stomach, he was disgusting, gross and repulsive. He wrentched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable words of horror to spill for Hinata's mouth.

  
"Its-.. Its absolutely-"

  
_Gross. Disgusting. Horrifying. Monstrous. Ugly_. Kageyama ran through the lists of words people used to describe it. To describe his humiliating mark.

  
"Beautiful."

  
Kageyama felt time stop.

  
"Its _beautiful_." Hinata whispered, his voice dripping with awe.

  
He thought it was _beautiful_? He felt his heart tighten, but it wasn't painful, it was nice. How could that feel nice? His whole body felt pleasantly warm. His pain temporarily forgotten.

  
_This boy has driven me mad,_ Kageyama thought.

  
He felt the warm pads of Hinata's fingertips trace over the sensitive skin of his back, taking all of Kageyama's control not shiver.

  
After what felt like hours of Hinata tracing designs over his back, the orange haired boy finally decided to start to change his bandages.

  
There was the soft snip of fabric and his bloddy bandages fell away leaving his upper body and wound fully exposed. Hinata grabbed the medicine, shifting around Kageyama's side to get closer to the wound and gently applied some medicine to keep it from getting infected. After he was satiflied with his handing work, he settled back to his original spot behind Kageyama.

  
"This might hurt a little bit" Hinata breathed softly in his ear as he got ready to start wrapping the bandages.

  
Before Kageyama could even process the pain he felt something warm and soft on his back.  
He swore his heart felt like it was about to explode.

 _Hinata_ was _kissing_ him on the back.

Right on top of the humiliating mark of the dragon tattoo that contaminated his whole back going down the whole length of his spine.

  
He knew the mark like the back of his hand. He knew that Hinata would be kissing the head of the dragon. His face whent red with a mix of emotions. He could clearly see it in his mind. Hinata leaned over, his nimble fingers wrapping the bandages around his torso while gently kissing the head of the terrifying dragon that marked his back. He could see its sinister face and blood black scales. Its eyes filled with hatred and death. Its long singing body curled over itselve like a venomous serpent. Its long claws and teeth like those of the ones you saw in your worse nightmare.

  
This was what many men saw last before they died in a puddle of their own blood.

  
And here , a small boy with a crown of bright orange hair like sunshine, was kissing the dragon of death on the head without fear.

  
Even after Hinata's lips had left his back after he finished patching him up, he could still feel the lingering warmth as he sat there frozen in shock and pleasant surprise.

  
"Sorry about that, I'll go make you hing to eat and get you some clean clothes. Stay right here and I'm gonna be right back." Hinata said sofly and as he slid off the bed.

  
"Be right back" Hinata smiled at Kageyama with the light of an angel and he gently closed the door.

  
Kageyama could of died right there a happy man.


	12. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugamomma to the rescue!

Kageyama was going mad.

  
It had been two weeks since he Hinata had stabbed him and then did the thing.  
Hinata was acting as if _nothing had happened._ He avoided his questions and started to act strange around him. Like the other day he refused Kageyama's left over meat buns. _Meat buns._ He _never_ refuses food much less meat buns. Then another time he was rattling on about a new game he got and then suddenly go quiet when he started to ask Hinata questions. It felt like every time they where alone Hinata avoided him. It was making Kageyama's blood _boil_.

  
Why won't he just let me talk to him? Kageyama shook his head in frustration.

  
What could he do to fix this? He couldn't keep living like this; one second he Hinata makes him want to yell at him and then the next he wants to smush that little chubby face of his.

  
At least today he wouldn't have to worry about it that much. He would busy worrying about something else. Hinata had planned a get together with a bunch of friends. Well, Yakuza friends that was. He rented out a whole club, run by a Karusano Yakuza member of course, and as his body guard it was manditory for Kageyama to come. He would be spending most of the night keeping tabs on the orange fur ball. At least it would be giving Kageyama an excuse if he got caught starring at the boy again.

  
So now it was five in the afternoon and Hinata was running around the house half naked trying to find something to wear. Much to Kageyama's discomfort.

  
"Yatchi! Have you seen my belt?" Hinata called out across.

  
Oh and Yatchi is here to.

  
"No, try looking in the living room." Yatchi replied from down the hall.

  
Kageyama peered over the top of his mug and watched Hinata tear through the mess that they called the living room with his shorts hanging _dangerously_ low on his hips, so much he could see the top of his boxers

  
"Found it!" Hinata jumped up from under the couch and pumped his fists in victory of finding his lost arrival of clothing.

  
Kageyama could feel a smile tug at his lips but he his it behind his cup.

  
Yatchi appeared from the hallway holding a handful of clothes.

  
"Which one do you like best?" She asked and laid out the garments on the coffee table.

  
Hinata went to stand beside the blonde and bit his lip, something Kageyama noticed Hinata did when he was in deep thought.

  
"I like this one." Hinata declared and held up yellow shirt that had a volleyball with a crown drawn over it.  
"Isn't that from highschool?" Yatchi asked

  
"Yeah but I think it'll be fine." Hinata said and pulled on the shirt.

  
"Hey it still fits" He laughed and looked down at the shirt.

  
It fit a little to well for Kageyama. The cloth hung in all the right places, showing the smooth curve of his back and sides and left very little to the imagination especially with it being a little tight over his chest. The collar dipped low enough to show off Hinata's beautiful collarbones.He didn't even think collarbones could look _sexy_ until this moment.

  
Yatchi looked down at her watched and made a noise of surprise.

  
"Guys we have to leave in the next five minutes or we are gonna be late to our own party"

 

* * *

 

  
Kageyama stuck out like a black bird in a flock of white doves. He sat in a dark corner of the club nursing a shot of whiskey while his piercing blue eyes scanned the dancefloor. There where about fifteen or so people in total.He could tell tat most of them where active members of Karusano from the flashes of ink crows tattooed to their skin. They where a small ocean of unfamiliar faces with Hinata in the middle like a prince in a crowd of faithful followers. He led them in the wild thump of the music as they danced. At one point he grabbed Yatchi from the mass and twirled her into a dance. Hinata had a giant smile plastered to his face the whole time. The whole crowd seemed to respond to Hinata's every move. Jumping and swaying along with him as he became one with the music. It all looked silly to anyone who was watching but the pure enjoyment showed on all of their faces.

  
"Hey there stranger" a sweet voiced called as someone slid next to him into the booth

  
Kageyama looked up " Hello Suga-san."

  
"How's your stomach" Sugar asked making a motion to Kageyama's stab wound.

  
"Its pretty much healed by now. It wasn't very deep and he didn't hit anything important so all it does it sting a little if I move the wrong way."

  
"That's good" Suga took a sip of his glass and looked at Kageyama from the corner of his eye  
"What's on your mind Kageyama? Something is bothering you"

  
"Nothing is bothering me" Kageyama lied and took another shot of whiskey

  
"I can tell that something is wrong. You can't lie to me."

  
_Damn Profilers_

  
"Its nothing really" Kageyama lied in an attempt to save himself from further questions

  
Last thing I need is for Suga-san to know about my predicament

  
"Its about Hinata isn't it?"

  
Kageyama choked on his drink.

  
"Bingo" Sugar chuckled as Kageyama struggled to not drown in his whiskey.

  
"What? How did you-" Kageyama coughed

  
"Call it intuition" The silver haired man laughed, "Plus," he said looking Kageyama strait in the eyes, " I've seen how you both look at each other."

  
Kageyama looked down at his drink and clasped his hands behind his head as he sighed in defeat.

  
"I-" the raven stuttered trying to find the right words " When I'm around him my insides- they get all messed up. I want to slap him sometimes and then I want to just- " he let out a strangled noise " I don't know how to explain it. I've never been like this before." He sighed and balled up his fist and slamed it on the table making it rattle.  
"It makes me so _fucking_ angry!" Kageyama growled. "I'm supposed to be in control of my emotions and he's _fucking_ me all up inside." He looked up at Suga with broken eyes "And I don't know _why_ "

  
Suga tried his best to laugh and had to suppress it with a soft smile

  
"You might be a man, Kageyama, but your still a boy when it comes to love"

  
"Love? Are you saying this is love?" Kageyama said in disbelief

  
" Possibly "

  
"How do you know. Have you ever loved some one?"

  
" I do actually. " Suga smiled

  
"Oh."

  
"I'm not saying its a hundred percent love but I believe there is something between you and Hinata." Suga replied and took another sip of his drink.

  
" I have no clue. I just want it to go away. Its unprofessional and I can't let these feelings get in the way of my job."

  
"Ah the 'I'm married to my work' Trope" Suga teased

  
Kageyama let out an annoyed growl. "How the fuck do I get rid of it then?" He demanded

  
" I don't know honestly." Suga replied, " I think it might be best to work it out with Hinata."

  
Kageyama picked at his nails.

  
"What if, theoreticaly, I do have feeling for him?" He asked

  
"Well, then, you confess to him." Suga answered bluntly

  
"But-" Kageyama was cut of but the ring of a cell phone.

  
"Oh that's me," Suga said pulling out his cell "Just a second." He said turning away from Kageyama.

"Oh hey Daichi!" Suga smiled as he talked into the phone, unaware of Kageyama's ease dropping, "okay, I'll meet you there in ten.... Yep... Got it... Love you too. Bye babe."

  
"Sorry!" Suga apologized turning back to Kageyama. " I have to go do something. Bye Kageyama, say bye to Hinata for me! Best of luck!" Suga yelled back as he dissapered into the crowd of people and out of sight.

  
As Kageyama lost himself in the dull thumping bass and the fire of his whiskey the same words played over and over, haunting him for the rest of the night.

 

  
_There is something between you and Hinata._

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD I PROMISE...... I'm just having bad writers block T_T

Hinata shook the sleep from his body as he stepped out onto his back porch The cold wet concrete sent shivers up his body and nipped at his bare feet.  
It was the tail end of summer. The hot days slowly started to fade to cooler ones. The leaves had already started to change and the grass was starting to loose it's color. The morning sky blended in with the browning vegitation with it being jamble of stormy gray clouds that poured down rain.  
  
Hinata let himself be showered by the offending clouds. The droplets where cool against his heated skin and he could feel his now drenched  clothes start to stick to him.  
  
To be honest Hinata hated the rain, he hated how reminded him of it, he could still smell the smoke and the gasoline. The sound of metal on metal. The cold droplets ran down his face like the hot tears that had.  
  
A crack of lighting brought him back to his senses and left him standing out in the pouring rain at 8 o'clock in the morning.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing out here to dumbass!" Kageyama barked pushing the screen door open.  
  
Kageyama stormed over to him and threw a jacket over Hinata's shivering body.  
  
"What are you fucking crazy? Get inside before you catch a cold!" He growled lightly  shaking the orange hair boy.  
  
Hinata pulled the jacket tighter around him and took a shaky breath in. It must have been Kageyama's because it smelt like him.  
  
Seeing that the shorter boy was not listening from the his eyes that where glazed over in a foggy haze Kageyama half-dragged half-carried him inside.

* * *

  
  
"What where you thinking!" Kageyama said as he felt the boy's forehead. His skin was hot to the touch.  
  
"You got a cold. So don't move I'm gonna go make you soup or something okay?"  
  
Kageyama hurried off to the kitchen. He wasn't going to let his client die from a fucking cold, no matter how idiotic the orange fuzz ball was.

  
He pulled out and sent a quick text to Yatchi to get Hinata some medicine since he couldn't leave him alone or take him to the store with him.  
  
He manged to find a can of soup in the pantry and it wasn't too much out of date so he threw it in the microwave, not having time to prepare something since he could hear Hinata start to cough and sneeze from the next room.  
  
The microwave beeped finally and he quickly set it out on the counter to cool a bit before returning to the living room.  
  
Hinata had slumped over on the couch, Kageyama's jacket wrapped tightly around him and didn't even dare try to take his jacket back from him. Instead of hassling him to walk Kageyama scooped the smaller man up in his arms and carried him to Hinata's bedroom. He made sure to wrap him in a bunch of blankets to help him sweat the cold out. He left the room briefly to retrieve the soup from the kitchen but quickly returened.  
  
"I know your tired but your gonna have to eat."  
  
Hinata turned away and snuggled down into the blankets.  
   
"Don't make me shove thing down your throat."  
  
He didn't budge  
  
"Will you eat it if.... if I feed it to you?" He grumbled reluctantly.  
  
Kageyama swore he saw the dumbass smirk.


	14. Is this Normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the late chapters. Hopefully, I'll get another one in before the month's end cause of the break.

Voices drifted from the living room stirring Hinata from his sleep. Groggily he forced his eyes open, squinting from the light that spilled through the cracked door. He felt as if his body was burning up from the inside. Sweat made his clothes to stick to him as he strained his muscles to sit up.  Wiping the sleep away from his eyes he turned to look at the digital clock on his side table. 

 

2:45 pm

 

How long had he been asleep?

 

He shook his head trying to clear away the sleepy fog that clung there.

 

Stretching out his sore aching limbs Hinata threw off his covers. He shivered at the initial cold but the chilly air felt good on his overheated skin. As he stood something slid off the bed onto the floor.

 

Kageyama’s Jacket.

 

He had fallen asleep with it on.

 

Gingerly he grabbed it off the floor and slid this arms through the sleeves. The fabric was soft and warm, albeit it was two sizes too big and fell down past mid-thigh, but most importantly very comfy.

 

Hinata snuggled down into the black oversized jacket letting the traces of Kageyama’s scent envelop him.

 

Satisfied, Hinata left his room. His bare feet padded down the hallway where he could hear voices. 

 

Quietly he peaked around the corner into the living room. Kageyama and Yachi where engrossed a conversation and didn't see him walk in.

 

“I got everything you asked for, well they didn't have  chamomile tea so I got green tea if that's okay,”  Yachi explained as she shifted through the contents in the shopping bag she was holding

 

“Green tea will work for now,” Kageyama answered taking the bag from her and headed into the kitchen

  
  


“You're awake!” Yachi exclaimed rushing over to her friend “are you feeling any better?” 

He gave a small smile.

 

“A little bit” he answered, his voice cracked and his sore throat throbbed.

 

Yachi's brow creased with concern, her eyebrows scrunching up on her forehead as she held up her hand to his forehead and frowned.

 

“ You're still really warm. Go back to sleep.”

 

“ But I'm not that tired” he pouted, sticking out his lower lip like a child whining to their mother.

 

Yachi rolled her eyes “ Come on at least sit-down.”

 

She led Hinata to the couch and grabbed some blankets. She bundled him up until he was covered from the neck down.

 

Kageyama thought he looked a burrito. Or a caterpillar in a cocoon. Maybe a burrito cocoon caterpillar. ~~A cute burrito cocoon caterpillar~~

 

“There we go.” Yachi smiled looked down at her handy work.

 

“Thanks” Hinata muttered happily and snuggled deeper into his mountain of blankets.

 

“Sometimes you're just like a child” Yachi laughed

 

“He's short like one too” Kageyama jabbed from the kitchen.

 

“I heard that bakayama!” Hinata croaked.

 

“ I know, you dumbass.”

Kageyama walked over with a bottle of cold syrup and a bottle of water.  

 

“You get the water after you take this” the raven shoved a small cup filled with the red syrup out for Hinata take.

 

Kageyama frowned when Hinata didn't move.

 

“Well?”

 

“Can you give it to me? It's really warm and I don't want to move” 

 

Yachi giggled at Hinata’s request

 

“Just like a little kid”, she smiled.

 

“Are fucking serious? This is-” 

 

Kageyama was cut off by Yachi's phone going off

 

“ Sorry” she apologized “ I need to take this” 

 

“Hello? Yes… I'll be right there…. Yes sir, goodbye” She sighed as she hung up and gave the boys an apologetic smile.

 

“ Sorry, I have to head back to work or my boss is going to kill me.”

 

“Its okay, thanks for bringing me medicine.” Hinata smiled.

 

“I hope you feel better soon.” she gave him a quick hug, grabbed her purse and headed to the door.

 

“Take good care of him Kageyama!’ she called closing the door before the raven could answer.

 

Kageyama turned back to Hinata who only smiled at him

 

“So, can you give me the medicine?”

  
  


Kageyama eventual caved and Hinata quietly celebrated his victory. The smaller boy refused to go back to sleep claiming ‘ It was a waste of time since he wasn't tired ’ and was very contempt in his blanket burrito-cocoon. Kageyama turned on the Tv to Animal planet after Hinata wouldn't stop complaining that he was bored. It was some boring documentary on different types of exotic cats but it seemed to be entertaining Hinata and kept him quiet while he prepared him some homemade chicken soup and green tea.

 

“I'm not feeding you this time” Kageyama grumbled setting the soup and tea down on the glass coffee table.

 

“Making the ill work for food, how vile of you” Hinata retorted sarcastically.

 

Kageyama only responded by glaring at him.

 

Hinata wiggled out of his cocoon and took the soup from the table. The bowl was warm in his hands and the steam tickled his cheeks as he leaned down to inhale ins mouthwatering scent. He hadn't realized how hungry he was since his fever broke and the alluring taste of Kageyama's cooking was too irresistible than the leftover nauseousness from the cold.

 

Careful not to spill any on himself Hinata lifted the spoon to his mouth, blowing on it to cool it down, and started to eat it in small spoonfuls.

 

“This tastes amazing,” Hinata exclaimed as the flavors burst on his tongue. “This is the best chicken soup I've had in my life! If you ever retire from the whole gang scene you should definitely open a restaurant or something. I mean everything you make is really good. I mean you're really talented you know?”

 

Kageyama was taken back by Hinata's words. He had never been complimented about his cooking, not that he's ever really cooked for anyone but himself before, he knew Hinata was probably just rambling. Since his diet basically consisted of fast microwavable food before Kageyama had started working for him so everything that didn't come out of a bag probably tasted like a five-star meal to him but the small boy’s praise made him feel warm inside.

 

“Are you okay Kageyama?’ Hinata asked curiously “your face is turning pink, are you getting sick too?”

 

Kageyama whipped his head around, turning his face so Hinata couldn't see his face heat up anymore.

 

“No” he snapped “ It's just the heat from when I was cooking dumbass.”

 

“I'm not a dumbass!” Hinta cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and started to head back to the kitchen.

 

“When you're done put the bowl in the sink and then go take a shower. Its half past three and you reek of sweat.”

 

Hinata stuck his tongue out and returned to his bowl of soup.

 

Kageyama couldn't see Hinata’s face split into a smile as he ate.

 

It was oddly touching how attentive Kageyama was to him, even if he still rude to him, Kageyama spoke best through his actions and not his words. He'd call you every curse under the sun but would still cook him meals every day. He noticed how Kageyama would remember what Hinata liked and would start making Hinata’s favorite dishes more often. It made him smile just thinking about it.

 

He finished up the last remaining spoonfuls of his soup and climbed out his bundle of blankets. He flinched when his feet touched the freezing hardwood floor and padded into the kitchen. 

Kageyama was nowhere to be seen. As quietly as he possibly could he set the dishes down into the sink with a soft clack. Noticing something odd he picked up one of the dirty cups from the sink. There were tiny black marks with measurements on them.

 

Then it dawned on him. He didn't have any measuring thingies ( he had no clue what they were called ) He vaguely remembered his mother using them when he watched her cook.

 

Hinata made a mental note to remember to ask for some money to buy some. He shuddered for a moment, knowing he'd had to ask his dad since he monitored all of his purchases and didn't allow him to buy anything that wasn't basic necessities without permission.

 

Hinata could feel the cold start to seep in through his damp clothes and decided to head to the shower to rinse off the sticky feeling off his skin

 

The bathroom was considerably warmer than the living room and he could hear the soft buzz of the heater. He took off Kageyamas jacket and threw in to his bed and then proceeded to peeled his shirt off his sweat slickened skin, discarding it onto the floor, and started to push down his boxers but stopped when he remembered that he had no more soap. He was supposed to have gone to the store that day but obviously was in no shape to go.

 

Pulling back up his shorts he trodded down the hallway to Kageyama's room.

 

“Can I borrow your soap? I ran out,” he asked through the door.

 

Inside he could hear the things being shifted around, after a moment the lock turned, and Kageyama opened the door with a bottle in hand.

 

“ Give it back when you're done, and return the sweater also. It's fucking freezing as hell in this damn house” he grumbled as he thrusted the bottle towards Hinata. 

 

Hinata took the bottle from him and Kageyama shut the door so fast a puff out air hit him, making goose bumps pop up across his bare chest.

* * *

 

The water was warm on his skin as it rained down on him from the shower head and felt some of the sickness wash off of him. He worked his shampoo through his hair making sure to get rid of the sweat and grease, he could see his hair sticking up in all different directions in the shower glass. Steam rose up from the shower fogging up the mirror turning its reflection into an out of focus blur. 

He rinsed off the suds from his hair and grabbed the borrowed soap onto the shower puff. 

As soon as he started to wash himself the sent of the soap filled his nose.

It smelled like the musky earth after it rains bust most distinctly- It smelled like Kageyama.

Hinata felt his chest twinge. It was odd, part of his brain thought nothing of it but the other side was screaming and waving bright flashing signs at him.

_ Was it normal to like how someone smells this much? Especially another guy? _

He felt stupid. 

Im probably just over thinking things, he thought, this is silly. this whole train of thought is going off its rails.

 

_ Just get a hold of yourself Shouyou,  _ he mental slapped himself and took a deep breath, _ Nothing to worry about its normal. _

 

Deciding that he had spent too much time in there, since his fingers had pruned and the water had started to go cold, he turned off the shower and dried off.

Even after he had gotten ready for bed and was snuggling down into the covers, he grabbed Kageyama's jacket from beside him and brought it close to him letting the smell surround him. His heart felt light but his stomach was heavy with worry as he burrowed his face into the jacket and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Hinata is confused


End file.
